1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tip for a tool and, more particularly, to a replaceable tip which is easily removed and replaceable by a tip having a different tool member.
2. Description of Related Art
It is highly desirable to have a tool on which the tip can be changed to make the tool more versatile. The substitution of tips on screwdrivers such as to exchange a slot-tip for a Phillips head tip is well known. U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,565 to Steinweg discloses replaceable tips which have pins keyed to slots to lock jaw members onto studs. Other U.S. patents of which the applicant is aware which disclose replaceable tips for tools are:
While these patents disclose useful replaceable tips, a more simple, universal type tip is needed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a replaceable tip for a tool which is easily attached to, and disconnected from, the tool.
It is another object of the present invention to have a replaceable tip which is positively connected to the tool.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a replaceable tip for a tool comprising in combination the tool having a hollow end. A transverse opening is formed in the hollow end of the tool. A locking pin is disposed in the transverse opening, the locking pin having a mid portion and two enlarged opposite ends. The ends of the locking pin extend outwardly from the end of the tool. The end of the tool is received in a sleeve having a cammed inner surface. The opposite ends of the locking pin contact the cammed inner surface of the sleeve. The replaceable tip has a body having a first end and a second opposite end. The first end has a work member formed thereon. The second end has a locking keeper formed thereon. The body of the replaceable tip is received within the sleeve wherein the locking keeper engages the mid portion of the locking pin. Rotating the sleeve in a first direction engages one of the enlarged ends of the locking pin with the locking keeper and locks the replaceable tip on the end of the tool. Rotating the sleeve in a second opposite direction disengages the enlarged ends of the locking pin from the locking keeper. In this manner the replaceable tip may be removed and replaced.
Further in accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is disclosed a replaceable tip in combination with a tool. The tool has a hollow end. A transverse opening is formed in the hollow end of the tool. A locking pin is disposed in the transverse opening, the locking pin having a mid portion and two enlarged opposite ends. The ends of the locking pin extend outwardly form the transverse opening in the end of the tool. The end of the tool is received in a sleeve. The sleeve has a first finger spring and an opposite second finger spring. The opposite ends of the locking pin contact the opposite finger openings on the sleeve. The replaceable tip has a body having a first end and an opposite second end. The first end has a work member formed thereon. The second end has a locking keeper formed thereon. The second end further has a tapered nose. The body of the replaceable tip is received within the sleeve such that when the replaceable tip is inserted into the sleeve, the tapered nose forces the locking pin against one of the finger springs. Said finger spring flexes such that the mid-portion of the locking pin is received in the locking keeper and retained therein. In this manner, pressure on the one of the finger springs urges the locking pin against the end of the locking pin, releasing the locking pin from the locking keeper, such that the replaceable top may be removed and replaced.
In a further aspect of the present invention, there is disclosed a replaceable tip for a tool comprising, in combination the tool having a hollow end. A transverse opening is formed in the hollow end of the tool. A locking pin is disposed in the transverse opening. The locking has a mid portion and two enlarged opposite ends. The ends of the locking pin extend outwardly from the transverse opening in the end of the tool. The ends of the tool are received in a sleeve. The opposite ends of the locking pin contact the sleeve. The replaceable tip has a body having a first end and an opposite second end. The first end has a work member formed thereon. The second end has a locking keeper formed thereon. The body of the replaceable tip is received within the sleeve wherein the locking keeper engages the mid-portion of the locking pin. The sleeve has means thereon for moving the locking pin laterally within the transverse opening such that movement in a first direction engages one of the enlarged ends of the locking pin with the locking keeper and the replaceable tip is retained. Movement in a second, opposite direction disengages both ends of the locking pin from the locking keeper and the replaceable tip may be removed and replaced.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following specification taken in conjunction with the enclosed drawings.